


Code: WARRIORS

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: Glimmadora Week 3.0 2020 [4]
Category: Code Lyoko, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Entrapta are amazing friends in this, Background Bow/Adam, Emily is Aelita, Emily is an actual person in this, Emily/Entrapta, F/F, Glimadora Week (She-Ra), Glimmadora Week 3.0, M/M, She Ra Characters in Code Lyoko world, Some renaming of world stuff to fit with She Ra, crossover prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Glimmadora Week 3 Day 4: Crossover/Cosplay Prompt. Crossover.For high school students Adora, Bow, Entrapta, and Glimmer fighting against an evil supercomputer virus is a day in the life. But when an experiment goes wrong, will they be able to reset the world before it's too late?She Ra characters in the Code Lyoko world with some naming tweaks.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Adam, Emily & Entrapta (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3.0 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040798
Kudos: 5





	Code: WARRIORS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All,
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I'm still working on the third prompt because I've got some artwork I want to post along with it. So I appreciate the patience. I'm slowly plugging out these prompts but it'll get done soon. 
> 
> For this prompt I decided to revisit an old favorite show of mine. I hadn't watched Code: Lyoko in years, but since it's now on Netflix and it felt like a fun crossover, I decided to combine these two shows. I understand some of this may not make any sense if you haven't watched Code:Lyoko (I highly recommend it) but I tried to make it seem a bit more accessible if you haven't. 
> 
> I stopped this on a cliffhanger because I needed to move on to the next prompt, but I'm not done with this crossover concept. I'll revisit it at some point. But for now this is just a one-shot test of the idea. 
> 
> I'm done with prompt 3, but I'm waiting to post it until the art is done. Prompt 5 should be along shortly though. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

There weren’t many things that Adora Stern worried about outside of the work she did in the lab. Truthfully, so long as Entrapta was down there Adora only worried about it a reasonable amount. Some days she would have to check in to see if there were any bots that needed destroying because she’d finished her schoolwork in record time per usual. Outside of Entrapta, Adora was the only other member of their group that took studying to a level of seriousness that perhaps warranted the occasional groan from Adora’s best friend, Glimmer. The pink haired girl spent less time on her classes and more time finding the most interesting ways to turn class assignments into something theatrical. Bow was usually there to make sure that it didn’t end in a complete destruction of school property. Or as much prevention as was possible when Glimmer had the ability to throw together a prank in a matter of minutes and execute it in seconds. 

Adora worried less some days about what H.O.R.D.E was doing and more about what Glimmer was up to. Regardless of how she behaved when she had to sit through a lecture, Glimmer was genuinely one of the most loyal people Adora knew. Today wasn’t one of those days. Saturdays were for homework and for most of Kadik’s campus, sleeping. Not that Adora followed that advice as closely as she should have. 

The blonde closed her textbook and stood, pulling on her usual red flannel shirt. Two sets of eyes watched her as she moved around, putting on her shoes, gathering anything she’d need to spend the day at the lab. 

The first set of eyes belonged to the small furry dog that followed Adora everywhere. A small chirpy bark came from his mouth. “No, Swifty.” Adora said as quietly as she could. She looked over as her roommate moaned, shoving a pillow over her head. 

“Ugh, take him with you. He’s just going to bark until you come back.” The brown skinned girl with mismatched eyes glared at Adora. Catra, unlike her roommate and best friend, was not a morning person. She peered from underneath the pillow, her eyes menacing yet still not truly angry. Adora sighed. As much as she didn’t want to bring Swift Wind along, Catra did deserve the chance to sleep and more importantly, Adora did not want to deal with sleep deprived Catra. 

Adora sighed. “Alright, you can come.” She looked over at her relieved roommate to tell her something, but the other girl had already passed out again, snoring loudly, and after a few seconds the pillow slipped off her head and onto the floor. Adora chuckled and chucked it back onto the bed. Instinctively Catra grabbed it and pulled it in, drooling over the case. 

“See you later.” Adora said and started down the hallway. 

\---------- 

Glimmer groaned and shoved the worksheet away from her. “I can’t look at this anymore. Bow, I’m done.” 

The lanky brown skinned young man didn’t look up from the book he was immersed in. He absently licked a finger before turning the page. Unlike Glimmer, Bow did occasionally enjoy reading what she would refer to as “boring blah blah writing” and had finished his worksheet earlier that morning. He knew Glimmer wouldn’t want to finish and invited her along for a study session. As it was in the morning and involved boring number sheets, the pink haired girl hated every minute. 

When she continued to groan and grumble dramatically, the other sighed and held out his hand. “Let me see what you did.” Bow said. Glimmer shoved her sheet across the table. Bow didn’t even have to look at it for exceptionally long to start sighing with a small laugh. 

“Glimmer, I know art is your favorite subject, but I think Mr. Bandey is going to have some questions about why you doodled several pictures of Adora instead of showing your work.” 

Glimmer’s head shot up and she snatched the paper away, her face flushing bright as her hair. She started to crumble the paper up and then sighed, letting it fall back onto the table. Bow raised an eyebrow and set his book down. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He smiled. Glimmer had been enamored with Adora since the blonde girl transferred last year. Since Adora’s arrival they had become fast friends and the only reason Glimmer’s crush hadn’t been busted thus far was that Adora was oblivious. She spent more time training for their next fight in H.OR.D.E’s main fighting area, the Fright Zone. 

“Not particularly.” Glimmer muttered. Bow clicked his tongue pensively. He had known Glimmer for long enough to know when she was lying. 

“Glimmer, you’ve had a thing for her since day one. Don’t you think you should say something?” He said gently. Glimmer adamantly shook her head and held up a finger. 

“Adora has no idea that I like her, and I would like to keep it that way. Things would be too awkward. Or something.” Glimmer mumbled the last part of her sentence and found her eyes roaming the doodles on her worksheet. Her fingers traced one of the more detailed drawings. Bow’s eyes narrowed and then he grabbed the paper away. 

“Nope, not having it.” Glimmer’s eyes widened in horror. “You’re going to talk to her. Today.” 

Glimmer stumbled out of her chair and waved her hands. “No! Bow, seriously? I can’t. There’s no way she…I can’t.” The other sighed and came around to Glimmer’s side. 

“Hey, Adora’s one of your closest friends. Do you really think she’d be upset if you told her how you felt?” Bow asked. Glimmer bit her lip in thought. Once again, her eyes caught the doodles on her worksheet. 

“Is water wet?” 

“That’s not a fair answer and you know it.” Bow chastised and gave his friend a light pat on the shoulder. “Look, I just don’t want either of you to regret not saying something.” 

Glimmer sighed. “I’ll try. I won’t promise anything.” She grabbed the worksheet. The last thing she needed was someone seeing that she’d doodled Adora’s face all over her homework in ink. “And I don’t think that’s what I’d regret the most.” 

Bow shrugged. “I know I would have regretted not saying something to Adam.” Glimmer rolled her eyes affectionately. For the first week since Adora’s twin decided to join his sister at boarding school Bow had been a smitten gay disaster. 

Glimmer wrinkled her nose. “What does it say about our friendship that you have the same taste in men that I do in women?” 

“I guess our friendship is bisexual?” Bow said with a smirk. Glimmer sighed and let out a another more nervous breath immediately after. 

“What if she _is_ upset, Bow? I don’t think I could lose that.” Glimmer looked up at her best friend. Bow shook his head. 

“Adora’s not that type of person. No one is as dedicatedly loyal to her friends as she is. Save for you.” Bow jerked his head to the door. “Go on. Who knows when we’ll get another break like this from WARRIORS stuff?” Glimmer had to admit Bow had a good point. They, especially Adora, rarely ever took breaks from working on defending the campus and the whole of Etheria from H.O.R.D.E 

“You know I’m right.” Bow said. Glimmer grunted and blew a stray hair from her face. 

“Yeah, and I hate it.” Glimmer started for the door. “You going to be okay here by yourself?” 

Bow nodded. “I’ll be here reading. You go find your girlfriend.” Glimmer’s face once again flushed, and she shot Bow a glare before bolting. She slowed as she crossed the walkway, shrouded in trees, between the library and the dorms. 

There weren’t many students or faculty out yet, but a small group were playing soccer across the way on the field. Glimmer’s eyes drifted to the dorm. She almost didn’t even have to think about where to go to find Adora’s room. 

She paused at the front door and then knocked. A loud yell came from inside, causing Glimmer’s heart to jump for a second. The door ripped open to reveal a disheveled sleep mussed looking Catra. Glimmer sometimes forgot how diametrically different Adora and Catra were as friends. 

“Hey Catra, is Adora here?” The other girl crossed her arms across her chest and gave Glimmer a curious look. 

“No, she left over an hour ago. Didn’t say where she was going. Why?” Catra lifted a brow at the pink haired girl. Glimmer suddenly decided the blank wall by the door was incredibly fascinating. 

“Uh, no reason. I’ll come back later.” Glimmer once again bolted, knocking into the door in her hasty retreat and knocking the crumpled worksheet to the ground. She didn’t hear Catra’s call of “You dropped something!” as the pink haired girl was already halfway down the hall. Catra shook her head. Morning’s were weird and she had a good reason for avoiding the weirdos who liked them. 

Her eyes went to the crumpled piece of paper and she leaned over to pick it up. “What is…” Her eyes went to the doodles. “This.” Her surprise turned to a smirk. “Well, well.” 

\------- 

Adora’s nerves were at their worst when she was in the elevator that took her down to the factory lab. The enclosed space made her fear the worst and there wasn’t much she could do to protect herself while in its confines. Once she was out, she sprinted and nimbly leapt with the muscle memory that allowed her to focus more on the environment than on the rope that she used to belay down to the ground. While her friends and fellow WARRIOR protectors each had a mode of transportation they’d chosen, Glimmer had chosen a skateboard, Bow a scooter, Entrapta usually had a new contraption she was testing out, so she usually rode in on that (when she left the lab, which was rare), and Adora, the overachiever she was opted to run the whole way through. She claimed it kept her mind at ease. 

As soon as she reached the lab entrance and the metal doors whooshed open, Adora had ditched her shirt and tied it around her waist, sweat already trickling down from her temple to her neck. 

“Hey, E-Traps, anything to report?” Adora said cheerfully as soon as she’d caught her breath. The purple haired girl clicked a few more buttons and then responded, barely breaking her momentum. Her ability to multi-task never ceased to impress Adora. The blonde was as studious as they came and even her aptitude barely matched Entrapta’s prowess. 

“Emily just came back from the North Tower and it’s all quiet.” Entrapta said, pushing her oversized glasses back onto her face. Ever since their first discovery of the factory, Emily had been the one to guide their group through the WARRIORS landscape. 

Adora folded her arms against her chest, feeling a little bit of the chill creeping in as her body cooled from her run. If Glimmer were around, she’d probably roll her eyes and tell Adora to pack something warmer for when she finished her runs. Since Glimmer couldn’t manage to find a way to stop Adora from running everywhere she went, much to the shorter girl’s chagrin, the next best thing was to bring water bottles and sweatshirts everywhere. Here though, Adora knew that she wouldn’t be cold for long. She noted that Entrapta’s usual pile of robots had a new addition. This one was the same strange humanoid design as the others, but its surface was clear in places, exposing its circuits. 

“This one’s new.” Adora said. Entrapta spun around, a broad grin on her face. 

“Isn’t it _fascinating_?” Adora matched her friend’s smile. While she didn’t understand most of the technology mechanics, she could still appreciate the inventions. “Emily has been helping me code these to help us in WARRIORS. They’re supposed to adapt to each sector’s landscape.” 

Adora blinked in surprise as Entrapta clicked a button and the robot vanished. She reached out and felt the hard metal beneath her fingers. “It’s a camouflage.” The blonde said with a nod of approval. She’d transferred from a military school and some of those instincts never left her. 

“Exactly!” Entrapta clapped her hands together. “Oh, I can’t wait to test this out. Emily is going to love this.” She waved Adora over. “So… do you want to?” 

“Do you even need to ask?” Adora replied with a matching grin. Nothing gave the blonde more pleasure than to improve their fighting strategies and tools through trial and error. Well, except maybe the battles themselves. 

“Emily, you there?” Entrapta said into her headset. The large screen’s code flooded the screen and a small video window popped up. 

“Entrapta, hello.” Emily said. She was a shorter and stockier girl with pinkish purple goggles on her head. Her outfit reflected the environment with her boots, close fit pants and green tank top. For all intents and purposes, she looked like a normal girl, except none of them had seen her outside of the WARRIORS world. 

“We’re testing out Robot number…what number are we on?” Entrapta asked, half to herself and half to Adora, who shrugged. “Uh, forty. I think this one won’t be hackable by H.O.R.D.E, but we won’t know until we try.” Emily nodded. 

“I think you’ll get it this time.” Emily said with two thumbs up. Adora put her hand on the back of Entrapta’s swivel chair. 

“So, what do you need me to do?” Adora asked. Entrapta got up and took a cable from the pile of robots and plugged it into the newest addition’s circuit box in its head. Then she connected it to the main computer. 

“I just need you to go into WARRIORS and make sure that this robot lasts long enough to test if H.O.R.D.E can access it. Don’t let anything get too far. I’ll be able to eject you if things get too hectic.” 

Adora nodded, her mind already in mission mode. “Got it.” She turned and went through the second door to the virtualization chamber. Entrapta had already keyed the center transfer tube to open for Adora. She stepped inside the scanner tube and felt the familiar whoosh of wind and the voice of Entrapta as she called out the process. 

“Transfer Adora. Scanner Adora, virtualization,” Then the familiar added comment that the purple haired tech master usually quipped, “Let’s get weird!” 

Adora dropped into the world, materializing pixel by pixel as her body was encased in her usual golden armor chest plate, greaves, thick boots, and closely tailored red pants and light chainmail covering under her red shirt. She slipped down her visor and cast a look around for Emily. The other wasn’t far off with Entrapta keying the coordinates to unite them. 

“Okay, I’m going to bring the robot in now.” Entrapta said into Adora’s headset. 

“Copy,” Adora replied. Above her another code appeared and the robot materialized. It landed on the platform with a loud thunking noise. Then it stood up. Adora watched it walk forward a few steps before it shuddered and collapsed. 

“Uh, E-Trap, I think the connection was lost.” Adora said into the headset. She barely had the words out before she heard the familiar metallic pattering of approaching H.O.R.D.E bots. They came in droves, surrounding the two girls and the outsider bot. One fired a shot at the fallen bot, seizing it in a red shock wave of electricity. The bot twisted and then its once blue eyes flashed red. 

“Did it work?” Entrapta asked. Adora paused, unsure of what this new development meant. Entrapta’s robot stood and then lifted its arm and sent blast at Adora, who rolled, barely dodging the attack. 

Before Adora could respond, the robot aimed at her again. Why was it so bent on hitting her? She rolled again and then charged the robot, slicing with her sword to cut past the other H.O.R.D.E bots. When she reached the outsider bot she slowed as her eye caught a small glowing piece of metal that hadn’t been there before. 

“Wait, Adora, don’t touch that!” Emily cried. But the blonde’s hand closed around the glowing piece of tech. For a second she felt nothing and then her body seized, code engulfing her body and turning it transparent before it vanished entirely. Then the landscape flashed white. When the landscape reset, Entrapta continued to frantically call into the headset. 

“Adora, come in! Adora?” Emily opened her eyes and walked over to the spot where the blonde had stood moments before. She picked up the now abandoned headset. 

“Entrapta, we have a problem.” Emily said, her face appearing in a video feed box on the lab’s main consol. Entrapta, reached for her phone, typing out a text to Bow and Glimmer: _WARRIORS emergency. Come to the lab immediately._

\-------- 

Glimmer was halfway to the factory from the cafeteria when Entrapta’s text came through. She paused to type a response as she reached the rope: _I’m already at the factory. What’s going on?_

Entrapta’s response came almost instantaneously: It’s better if you hear it in person. Glimmer frowned at the text. Entrapta was rarely ever this vague, even over text. Glimmer sped through the sides of the underground factory’s sewer system walkway on her skateboard and then sprinted through the doors to the lab. As soon as the doors opened, the pink haired girl knew something was seriously wrong. Entrapta wasn’t grinning like she usually did when she was spending a weekend inventing and staring longingly at her, for now, cyber girlfriend. When the chair spun around, it was slow and the way her eyes avoided contact caused Glimmer’s hands to clench and unclench at her sides. 

“What’s going on?” Glimmer repeated her question out loud now. As an answer Entrapta keyed up the spot where Adora had vanished and Emily held up the empty headset. 

“We were testing out a new robot. And H.O.R.D.E hacked it. I don’t know what happened but Adora touched some of the tech and…” Glimmer’s mind tuned out most of the words until they reached the awful conclusion. 

“Adora’s gone.” Entrapta continued. “Her signature isn’t on any of the maps.” Glimmer steeled herself and slammed her fist on the keyboard. 

“Get me in there. I’m going after her.” Entrapta opened her mouth to object but Emily shook her head. Entrapta nodded and keyed up the scanner. Glimmer walked into the scanner tube and gritted her teeth. _Hang on, Adora, I’m coming._


End file.
